


it is desire that wakes at 1am

by bibble123



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, a lil spice, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibble123/pseuds/bibble123
Summary: mark and donghyuck cuddle at 1am and mark feels like his heart is going to explode
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 109





	it is desire that wakes at 1am

It was 12:48am when mark felt a familiar presence slip into the covers next to him.  
“Hi donghyuck” he whispered softly  
“How did you know it was me?” the other boy replied in a volume just as low  
“Because who else slips into my bed at 1am” Mark whispered back, shuffling over to allow the younger more room.  
Donghyuck chuckled as he slapped Mark on the shoulder.

Whilst Mark always pretended to hate donghyucks cuddles around the other members and fans, he secretly loved the younger’s soft hugs. But he felt that his adoration for the younger should be reserved to private moments like these. But of course he’d never admit it donghyuck, he’d never live it down if donghyuck knew how much he lays awake at night watching the door to his bedroom, waiting, hoping, for the youngers silloette to enter the room. But he’d never tell anyone that. He’d never tell anyone how empty his bed felt without his best friends warmth. He can barely admit that to himself. 

Mark felt donghyuck grab his hands, and move them around his waste. Donghyuck did this most nights because he “liked to be the little spoon” but it still knocked the wind out of mark. He was painfully conscious of the feeling of donghyuck against his chest, it made his body feel like it was fire. He just wanted to squeeze the younger in his embrace, protect him from the world. Mark moved his head closer to the nape of donghyuck’s neck, becoming engulfed by the sweet smell of donghyuck shampoo. 

“What you thinking bout?” Donghyuck said, breaking the calm silence of the room with his angelic voice.  
“Nothing much” mark replied back “just stuff”.  
The younger laughed in reply. “I missed you today” he said, as he turned his body around to face Mark. Mark almost whined because he loved spooning with donghyuck, but firstly he couldn’t let him know that and secondly, facing him was making his heart pound uncontrollably. 

“Really? Because I didn’t miss you”  
“shut up”  
“make me”  
The words hung in the air, and mark felt the heat rising to his face. He didn’t mean what he said to sound so... flirtatious and he didn’t expect to ever be able to shut donghyuck up with it. He couldn’t meet donghyucks eyes, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even breath. 

After about five seconds of excruciating silence, donghyuck final spoke.  
“Mark” he whined in a shaky voice  
“Hmmm” mark replied, slowly lowering his head again to meet donghyucks eyes.  
Donghyuck, keeping eye contact with mark, slowly, unsurly, shifted closer to Mark, so that their foreheads almost touched. Mark held in a shaky breath, moving his hand to wrap around the youngers waist. His mind was in overdrive, as the air surrounding them grew thick with anticipation and desire.  
“Please” donghyuck whined in a voice so quiet Mark almost thought he imagined it. But by looking at the desire laced between donghyuck’s eyes, Mark new that this was real and this was happening. 

Mark pushed away his uncertainty, his reasoning and his pride and slowly closed the gap between their faces and kissEd him. It was like fireworks within mark’s brain as he felt the youngers lips on his. And with that, Mark needed more, more, more. He pulled donghyuck’s waist closer to his, kissing him deeper and rougher. Donghyuck was like putty in his hands, moulding to his body and melting into his kisses. 

Panting, the two finally broke apart and Mark was met with lustfulled eyes, messy hair and swollen lips that parted into an adorable smirk.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for so long” donghyuck said, breathlessly.  
“How about we do it again” mark said in return.  
“No complaints from me”

And with that, the two melted into one another again, joining in a slower, more languid and messy kiss. But with all the fire and passion from before. Mark let his tongue messily explore donghyucks mouth and hands roam all over his body. Upon pulling donghuck’s hair softly, Mark felt his whole body quiver when donghyuck moaned quietly into his mouth. Addicted to the noise of the younger, Mark continued to pull his hair and nip at his skin and pull him closer to his body. 

Mark felt donghyuck’s hands climb under his shirt against the bare of his back. Donghyucks touch burned holes in his skin, and Mark was in heaven. Mark raised his arms as donghyuck greedily stripped off his shirt, and took off his own. The two boys were now skin on skin, lust on lust, desire on desire. Mark felt as though some animal inside him threatened to release and devour donghyuck whole. And the feeling of donghyucks warm skin on his was feeding the animal within him, luring it from its confinement. 

“Donghyuck” mark whispered in between kisses  
“ yeah marku” donghyuck said, kissing mark’s collarbones with fervent desire  
“I’m scared” mark whispered back.  
Donghyuck stopped, and kissed mark softly on the cheek “what about?”  
“About this. I’m scared of myself and what you make me feel”  
“Is it because I’m a boy?”  
“Well yeah that. And you just confuse me so much. You make me wanna do things to you, things that I don’t think I can stop myself from doing.”  
”Then don’t stop yourself” donghyuck said in a low, seductive voice “trust me, I want you to do those things to me, I want you”  
“I want you too, I always have”  
“Then come here and kiss me”  
And with that, Mark kissed donghyuck. And he let the animal inside him take it from there.


End file.
